This invention relates to a solar energy collector in general and particularly to a device that will collect solar energy regardless of the position of the sun above the horizon. The prior art discloses collectors which either are active, that is they physically track the sun across the sky, or are passive that is they are placed in an optimum position which may severely limit the amount of solar energy absorbed when the sun is close to the horizon.